


What happened?

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [2]
Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Gore, Everyone is Dead, F/F, Forgive Me, Murder, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: A girl awoke up next to the Clams burg sign that was covered in blood,she doesn't remember a thing. But as she continued,she learned of what happened and who the murder is
Relationships: Vendetta/Charlotte
Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804975
Kudos: 5





	What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short story since my attention span is short! Get it? No? I'll just go home..wait..I am home..

Gloomy clouds scrolled in over the sun like it did every morning,people wouldn't care because it was normal,if there were any people to care.

Clam Burg was already a empty place but it was even more desolate..almost a ghost town if it wasn't for the fact that only one person standing

They were passed passed out

A girl whose name she forgotten stood up rubbing her forehead,"where..am I?" She asked as she looked around,her memory was weary almost like she forgot everything. But some memories were there. Only some made sense,the others were sounds of screams and laughter. The girl looked down seeing she was wearing a green shirt with a green skirt,in fact her skin was green,"Huh...well..whoever I was..really liked the color green.." She said dusting it off a bit. The green girl walked forward seeing as she woke up near a sign meaning there was a town up ahead.

The screams in her head came more clearer as she walked into the town,she noticed the bodies quickly making her sick,"What happened here?!" She yelled covering her mouth keeping her from vomiting,she walked further hoping to find someone to help her. As she walked a statue of her made her stop,"Why..is there a statue of me? Do I..live here? Am I..the mayor or something?" She asked,under the statue it said,'Vendetta,keeper of Clams Burg' The girl looked at her statue in confusion,"Vendetta? Is that french? I like it." She said continuing to walk

The girl's steps were light as she took note of her surroundings but a sudden memory came back when she saw a stage in the middle of a school,"Why..does that look familer?"

**Memory unlocked:**

_Vendetta walked into school looking pissed as always when she heard someone singing,"ug..Charlotte.." She grunted walking over to the blue girl who was at her desk singing,"STOP IT!" "Stop what?" "Singing!! I'm tired of hearing that song with the monkeys!" Charlotte giggled,"I'm not singing the song about monkeys..I'm singing a song my mom sang to me before she and dad went to space!" She went back to humming and doodling. Vendetta was about to yell when she heard what she was singing,"You've got to give a little, take a little,and let your poor heart break a little. That's the story of, that's the glory of love.." The green girl stopped a moment,'I never noticed..her voice being so..pretty..' She thought as she took her seat next to Grudge._

The girl walked up to the school looking around at the bodies of children that looked..familer..

Her thoughts trailed away as she walked into a playground,it was simple but looked fun. The girl sat on the swing kicking back and forth to bring up momentum,"Heh..this is fun." She said as she went higher in the air bring a memory

**Memory unlocked:**

_Vendetta watched as Charlotte swigged happily,"Hey..Charlotte.." The green girl looked up to see a boy with glasses walk up to the blue girl,"oh! Hello Mort!" "I was wondering..If..If..you'd..like to get..some ice..cream..after school?" The blue girl blushed a bit stopping her movement,"Like..a date?" "Y..Yeah! Sorta.." "I'd love to!" Vendetta looked in horror at the boy. Why does she care? She doesn't like her..right? But why is she so upset that someone is taking her out?,"So..at 5?" "Yeah,that's good! See you later Mort!" The boy watched as the girl walked away,"YES!!" Mort air pumped happily,Vendetta stood up and walked over to him,"huh?" Grudge grabbed him by the hair pulling him in an isolated area._

_"please don't hurt me!" Mort yelled being thrown to the ground crying,"Hamster,go. I'll deal with him." Grudge walked away leaving the two,"do you know what you did wrong?" "N..No!" Vendetta took the closest thing she could find which was a pipe,"Charlotte? You asked her out right?" "Yes?" Vendetta slammed it down on his stomach,"Listen..I'm the only one..who can be with her.." "But..Everyone thought you hated her!"_

_Vendetta spaced out,"I..thought so too." The boy looked up at her,"I thought..I hated her..but turns out..I was just keeping my feelings hidden from her. Turns out I love her..more then I like to make fiends..I want her to be by my side to sing every day when we wake up in our bed,I want to eat everything she cooks for me beside her at our table,then..I want us to adopt a child that has her kindness and my love for fiends. I..NEED her..with me.." Vendetta slammed the pipe down on his knee. Mort screamed loudly_

_"I need her next to me..I need to run my fingers through her hair,I NEED her to whisper to me that I'm not alone in this world and she'll always be with me until I die! I NEED HER. More then I need air! More then my power over this town! She makes my life have meaning! And I won't allow you or anyone take away my chance from her!!" Vendetta screamed slamming the pipe on his head,the warm red liquid spilled on her face as she grew a wicked smile on her face._

The girl stopped swinging,she looked over at where her memory took place,the boy's body was there but was covered by rumble,"That..couldn't have been me.." She stood up and walked towards a classroom that had even more bodies in it,"Lord..what happened?" She asked. She stepped into something that was leaking from the ceiling,it was blood,fresh too. She fell back clenching her stomach feeling sick to her stomach,that's when blood hit her face. Next thing you know she was vomiting from the gross imagery before her,tears were scrolling down her face as whatever food was now on the ground.

The green girl stood up holding her stomach that felt like it was burning on the inside all the way to her throat,"Oh god..this is gross!!" She yelled running out far away from the school which was behind it towards a tree. The girl fell to the ground crying loudly,"Who would do this?!" Her words were cought when her eyes met something she wished she never saw. The body of someone that..surprisingly looked familer.

**Memory Unlocked:**

_"Marion? Did you ask me to meet you here?" Charlotte asked as she looked up seeing the chubby girl walk up to her,"H..Hey..I..I wanted to..ask you something.." "What is it?" The girl blushed as she grabbed the blue girls's hands,"W..Will you be my girlfriend?!" She asked flustered. Charlotte blushed at the question but smiled anyways,"I would love to!" Marion looked up and smiled happily._

_She hugged her crying a bit._

_But a girl full of jealousy walked up with a weapon behind her back,Charlotte looked past Marion to see her friend approaching,"Oh hey Vendetta!" Marion looked over in fear as Vendetta walked up to her,she stood in front of her looking at her deadly,"So..are you two a thing?" Vendetta asked,"Yeah! amazing right?!" Charlotte said hugging Marion. The green girl smiled and placed a hand on Marion's shoulder,"Congrats..you won her fair and square. Best girl won." She left smiling._

_Screams filled the night as a girl ran away from a fiend but the fiend grabbed her and slammed her head into the ground,Marion started to cry as she trashed about. She heard footsteps approach her along with clapping. Vendetta kneed down before her holding a hammer,"Congrats..you won her but you won't be able to hold her hand ever again." She said slamming it down on her face making the blood splashed on her emotionless face._

_"Vendetta? Why did you ask me to be here so late?" Charlotte asked rubbing her eyes,Vendetta smiled at her as she pushed her to a tree. The blue girl looked at her in shock,"I love you..so much..you dumb..beautiful girl.." Vendetta said as she stabbed her in the stomach,Charlotte looked into her eyes as blood spilled from her body. The green girl kissed her lovingly as life drained from the other girl,she fell down all life now gone. Vendetta lost her feeling that was now gone._

The girl soon realized what she done,a giggle escaped her mouth,"I..I did this! I'm a killer!" The girl learned SHE was Vendetta..she was the one who killed all these people. Vendetta smiled and sat beside the decomposing corpse of Charlotte as the same fear expression glossed her face.


End file.
